1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handbag, more particularly to an improved handbag having a rectangular opening, and a rectangular flexible cover strip provided with a strip winding and unwinding unit to close or open the rectangular opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional handbag (1) has a top end face having an opening (1a) formed thereon, and a zipper (A) provided thereon to close or opening (1a), it is inconvenient for the user to take something out or put something into the handbag (1).